Eyes Where They Don't Belong
by dis-nerd-1313
Summary: Payson starts to feel something for Sasha, does he feel it back? rXr. Sasah/Payson
1. Chapter 1

I landed the triple layout perfectly with a smile on my face. The crowd cheered and rose from the stands. Applause erupted from the arena around me. I couldn't help but let the laugh that was brewing in my throat out. I rushed off the floor and was immediately enveloped in a hug by my teammates. "Payson Keeler has won the Olympic gold in the All-Around." the speakers blared. Tears fell from my eyes as the cheering continued.

I snapped out of my day dream just soon enough to step out of the way of Lauren's landing. She stuck it perfectly and began to unwind the gauze from her wrists.

"You alright, Pay?" she asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Sasha strode across the gym to where Lauren was chalking up and began critiquing her. I watched as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, the muscle's rippling under his cotton shirt.

I snapped my eyes away quickly before the blush could fully develop on my cheeks. The clock on the other side of the gym told us it was nearly six and way over practice time. I slipped on my sweat pants over my legs and then my jacket. As I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder Sasha stepped into my line of sight.

"I didn't see you practicing much today Payson." He said.

"I was conditioning today." I tried hard not to stare at his body. _He's your couch_. I chastised myself.

"How's your back." He nodded with his muscular chin. I wanted to run my fingers down the stubble that he always kept there; wondering what it would feel like brushing against my face as he…

"It's fine." I stepped around him.

"Don't lie to me Payson." Sasha grabbed my elbow. "I saw you wincing today."

"The surgery completely healed me. I'm golden." I promised him.

Sasha released me and sighed. "I don't want to see you getting hurt again."

_He cares about me._ "Don't worry, I won't."

It was all I could do not to run out of the gym. I bit fiercely at the bottom of my lip as I folded myself into the driver's seat of my car. I sat there for a moment just trying to calm myself.

"How can you think he's hot, Payson? He's _Sasha_ for god sakes." I scolded myself. I slammed my hand against the steering wheel and sighed. What was I doing?

Someone rapped on the window and I almost jumped out of my skin. I looked over to see Sasha standing beside my car. I rolled the window and smiled like nothing had happened.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I lied through my teeth. I wanted so badly to grab him and pull him into the back of my car right now.

"You look upset." Sasha stepped a little closer to the car and my breathing sped up. "Are you sure everything is alright?"

His British accent sounded enormously sexy when he lowered his voice. I needed to get out of there before I embarrassed myself.

"Yup." I swallowed.

"Well, if you ever need to talk…" he left the end of the sentence open.

I nodded and started the car. Sasha stepped back and waved. I tried so hard not to throw the car into reverse and go back to him. But instead I kept my eyes on the road and not eh deliciously beautiful man watching me drive away.

I was grateful the next day was Sunday. I could use that day to pull myself together and stop these useless girly feelings I was having. I went for a run before my parents were even up. As I climbed to the top of the trail I could look out over Boulder.

Someone was already at the top of the hill. His blond hair reflected in the sunlight, seeming to give him a glow. I didn't think anything about it until I got closer and saw that he was wearing a Rock jacket.

Sasha heard me coming up the trail and turned around to face me. "Fancy seeing you here." He said.

"Yeah." I was out of breath as I sat on the bench to the side of the road. Sasha came and sat down next to me. The length of the bench didn't give us much room and Sasha's thigh touched mine as he sat. My breath stopped for a moment as I watched out legs brush.

"Do you run this often?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped out of my trance.

"Do you run this often." Sasha repeated.

"Yeah, all the time." I starred out of the view.

"Gorgeous." He murmured.

"Yeah it is." We sat in silence for a moment before Sasha turned to say something.

I snapped my head to the side and kissed him. It caught both of us off guard. His lips were surprisingly smooth for how rough and ridged the rest of his looked. Sasha froze, not wanting to move and I gathered enough energy to pry myself away from his lips.

I stood from my spot, not being able to stop the blush this time. We didn't speak but Sasha just starred off into space behind me. Finally he seemed like realization hit him and he tried to reason with me.

"Payson…" he said.

"Sasha, I am so sorry. I don't know why I did that. I-I have to go." I turned and ran down the hill before he could say another word.

"Payson!" Sasha shouted after me but I continued to push my legs harder.

I stood in the middle of the gym starring at the uneven bars. It was too early for anyone to be in the gym, and the silence was soothing. My hands were chalked and ready to go but for some reason I couldn't move forward. I knew that once I was on the bars my mind would be completely empty but getting up there would be the problem. Finally I closed my eyes and jumped forward. My hands caught the bar and I swung forward. I snapped to the higher bar and brought my legs up to push me to the top. As my body swung down I opened my eyes and caught a glance of Sasha watching me. I let go of the bar and didn't catch it fast enough. My entire body slammed down onto the mat below me. Pain stung through my arms and legs but I ignored it and stood back up.

"Payson, can I talk to you in my office?" a British accent boomed across the gym. I closed my eyes sighed. _This was going to be fun_.

Sasha was leaning against his desk with his arms crossed when I walked into the office.

"Close the door." He instructed and I pulled the sliding glass shut.

"We need to talk about yesterday." He said.

"Listen, I don't know what happened to me. I think I was just light headed from not eating." I gave him excuses.

"It's ok, Payson." He stepped toward me.

"What?' I looked up at him.

"It's ok." Sasha sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Payson, you're an exceptional woman. You have such a grace about you that no one can replicate."

"So…"

"So that's why I can't be your coach anymore." He blurted.

"What? No! I'm sorry. It'll never happen again." I pleaded.

"That's the problem. It's going to happen again. I can't be around you Payson." Sasha frowned.

"Why?"

He backed my up until I was flat against the wall with his chest pressing into me. "Because I liked it far too much when you kissed me."

"Sasha…" I breathed.

"I know, Payson. This I crazy; but I can't help the feelings I have for you." Sasha's lips were inches from mine.

"But, we can't." I whispered.

"I know." His lips made contact with mine and my heart stopped. Having him kiss me back was even better than kissing him. Sasha exuded so much energy and grace. His body pressed me hard against the wall and I responded to it. I could feel his erection poking into my stomach and my hips bucked against him. Sasha growled against my lips, sending electric vibrations through my body. He pulled away from me for an instant to unlock the back of my leotard.

I slipped my fingers under his cotton shirt and felt nothing but hard muscle and smooth skin. I raked my nails across his flat stomach and watched as he shivered. Sasha picked me up and I wound my legs around his waist. He sat me on his desk and slid my leotard down over my shoulders. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. He discarded it and once again claimed my lips. I ran my fingers across his broad chest and sighed.

Sasha unclipped my bra and my breasts bounced free. He palmed my smooth skin and something snapped behind his eyes. He leaned forward and sucked one of my already peaked nipples into his mouth. I moaned and my head lolled backward. I twirled my fingers into Sasha's hair and held him firmly to me. He used his fingers to give the other breast attention also. Sasha moved his kisses lower and I felt his hands sliding up my inner thigh.

Hot desire pooled in between my legs and I felt his fingers inch closer and closer. Sasha kissed my leotard right over my hot core and I could feel his hot breath on my skin. Suddenly he pulled back and took in a heavy breath.

"Not here." He said.

"What?" I was almost crazed.

"I don't want it to be like this." Sasha said.

"I don't mind."I tried to pull him back to me.

"No." Sasha smiled. "But soon." he pulled his shirt over his head, kissed me lightly, and walked out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

I took a breath as I walked back onto the floor. Lauren and Emily had already gotten there and were beginning to train. I looked down at my self and saw that all the chalk had come off my hands. Sasha, who was helping another girl across the gym, was covered in white power. My missing chalk.

I chalked up again and stood in front of the beam. I jumped onto the board and split my legs open. As I stood I caught Sasha's eyes swivel to me as I flipped backward. I walked forward to the edge of the beam and stared at the other end. I took a breath and stepped forward. It was easy to perform a perfect full and three and a half off the beam, landing flat.

I smiled to myself as a few girls applauded me. Sasha came over and crossed his arms.

"How would you feel about making that a full four twist?" he asked.

"That would raise my DOD to a nine." I gawked.

"I think you're ready for it." He winked at me. "You should stay after practice to work on it."

"Of course." I nodded.

Sasha smiled and moved on to a younger girl next to me ho was trying to back flip off the beam.

The rest of the day passed in a haze. I knew that Sasha kept looking at me and I couldn't help myself from stealing glances at him. I felt like his gaze was on me the entire time and it made goose bumps rise all over my skin. When people started to leave I made my way over to the beam.

The Rock cleared relatively fast and there was no one left except for Sasha, Summer, and me. Sasha talked with Summer a bit as I practiced and I saw the glint in her eyes when he smiled at her. Something tightened in my stomach and I snapped my head back around. Starring at the end of the beam, I chassed forward and tucked into a front full. My body flipped and I snapped back to an up right position. Feet sounded on the stairs and I looked over to see Summer leaving. She waved a small good bye to me and I politely smiled. When the door swung shut I watch Sasha leave his office and come over to the beam.

"Alright," he put his hand on the beam. "Let's see your three and a half." He commanded. His British accent sent shivers down my spine.

I walked to the middle of the beam and readied myself. Then, before I knew it, my body was twisting through the air and landing on the mat. Sasha clucked his tongue and folded his arms.

"If you can only twist your abdomen a little faster and harder, you'll be able to pull your self around the full fourth turn and land it." He patted the beam. "Try it again."

As I walked up to the beam I felt Sasha's hands on my hips.

"I know how to get on the beam." I said.

"I know." His breath was hot at my ear.

I closed my eyes and felt his muscled body behind me. I wanted to feel him moving inside of me as we joined together. I wanted Sasha to hold me down and ravage me. I wanted Sasha.

I pushed up on my hands and stood onto the beam. Sasha stood off to the side as I steadied myself. I went through the routine flawlessly and easily. I took a deep breath when the mount came and readied myself. I stepped forward and started to twist into the three and a half. When I felt myself getting closer to the ground I twisted my abdomen harder and completed the fourth turn.

I stuck the landing perfectly and laughed. Sasha threw his arms around me and picked me up.

"I knew you could do it!" he yelled.

I squealed as he swung us around and laughed. When he put me back down Sasha slammed his lips down onto mine. He had such an animosity about him; like he needed to claim me as his. I felt my hands slide up the back of his shirt and twirl into the hair at the back of his neck. Sasha growled and pushed me up against the beam. I bent backward and gave him better access to my neck. Sasha ripped my leotard down from around my shoulders and tore off my bra.

The air stung my breasts that were soon sheltered by Sasha's lips. I moaned as I held my fingers in his hair. I felt Sasha's teeth graze over my already puckered nipple and desire pooled in my body. Sasha slid a knee between my legs, forcing me to open them. He messaged my breasts in his hands as he moved his lips back to mine.

Finally I found my confidence and my hand began to glide down Sasha's body. I slipped my hand beneath his jeans and found he wasn't wearing any underwear. I wound my fingers around his stiff shaft and Sasha's growls became more feral.

He grabbed the back of my thighs and hoisted me up onto the beam. I frowned at the lost of contact with him but was soon sidetracked by the fingers that were pressing against my sex. My eyes widened and then squeezed shut at the sensation of Sasha's hard fingers against my soft flesh. He pushed my leotard away and slid a finger straight into me.

I gasped and grabbed Sasha by the back of his neck. His other hand held onto my hip and helped me as I rode his finger. He soon inserted another and another. I rode them harder, building friction between us. When Sasha's thumb brushed against my bubble of nerves I screamed.

"That's right, love." Sasha' was murmuring. He was kissing my neck as I moved against his fingers.

Sasha began to pump in and out of me faster now and I could feel myself falling over the edge. Another brush of his thumb and I screamed out my pleasure. Sasha smiled as I fell forward onto him breathless.

"You're truly amazing." He whispered.

I jumped down from the beam and grabbed his hand. "Your turn." I said.

I pulled Sasha over to the lockers and slammed him against the wall. I unbuttoned his pants, wasting no time. Sasha wound his fingers into my long hair and held it back from my face. I slid the material down his legs and licked my lips at the sight before me.

"That's the hottest thing I've ever seen." Sasha grunted. When I looked up at him his eyes were completely dark.

I grabbed his cock in my hand and held it to my lips, giving it a gentle kiss before taking what I could into my mouth. I used my fist to pump the part I couldn't fit into my lips and soon Sasha was moaning with his head lolled back.

I increased the pace and tightened my lips; pulling a growl from Sasha's throat. He put his hands at the back of my head and pushed me down harder. After a second I felt hot liquid squirt into my mouth and swallowed ever drop. I licked Sasha's entire length when he was done and smiled.

"My mom's expecting me home." I stood.

"You can't leave now." He was still breathless.

"Don't worry," I kissed him. "I'll be back."


	3. Chapter 3

As I drove home my body tingled with the thought of what had just happened. I smiled to myself when I stopped at a red light. Sasha felt the same toward me. The bond between us was stronger than athlete and coach. We shared passion; and not just passion for gymnastics, but passion for each other.

Someone honked at me and I glanced up to see the light had turned green. I drove the rest of the way home, my mind completely blank. It wasn't until I got home and saw my parents sitting together on the couch that I started thinking again. My mind flashed images of Sasha and I curled up on a couch the way my parents were. Could that ever be possible? Could Sasha and I ever be together in public, or have a family?

I had the Olympics to think about and more importantly, Worlds which was only a few weeks away. How could I be focused on a man right now?

I lay in bed later that night and stared up at the ceiling. I couldn't get Sasha out of my head. My hand slid under the covers and beneath my pajama bottoms. I closed my eyes and saw Sasha lying in bed with me. I imagined it was his fingers massaging my clit instead of me.

A small moan escaped my lips as I pictured him repeating today's actions with his fingers. I wanted Sasha now but there was no way to get to him. I couldn't slip out with my parents in the room right next to mine. This house creaked too much.

My desire took over me and I slid out of bed. Pulling my only jean skirt from one of my drawers, I slipped it on. I pulled a tank top over my breasts, which were already peeked, and slid my window open. It didn't take long to slip out, seeing as how my house was one floor.

I walked down the street, thanking my parents for not living far from the Rock. When I came in eye distance I saw a light on in Sasha's trailer. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. A shadow moved in front of one of the windows and I could see that Sasha was shirtless.

I walked the few steps left to his door and rapped lightly on it. It took a moment, and I heard shuffling inside but Sasha opened the door with a surprised look on his face. I stepped in and Sasha pulled the door shut.

"Payson, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I couldn't wait." I admitted. My bag dropped onto the floor and I crossed the distance between Sasha and I. I needed to feel him, all of him.

It didn't take long for Sasha to catch on and he had no objections. Sasha pulled my leg up and held it to his hip. He kissed me and I felt my hands floating over his soft chest. I wanted the rest of his clothes off but couldn't work fast enough. I slid the zipper down and pushed the material off his hips.

Sasha's fingers found the end of my shirt and quickly pulled it over my head. Cool air rushed over my stomach as Sasha made quick work of my bra as well. He began his amazing tongue torture again on my breasts. I had come to love this. Moaning, I lolled my head back.

Sasha picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slammed me into the side of his house. I knew this was going to happen; nothing was going to stop us.

"Sasha." I breathed.

"Tell me…" he sputtered. "Tell me what you need."

I moaned again as his fingers slid under my skirt. "Tell me." he commanded again.

"I need…" my thoughts drifted off as his fingers came in contact with my slick flesh. Sasha kissed me hard and I felt his fingers brush against my core.

"I'm waiting." He whispered.

"I need you inside of me." I blurted.

"Done." Was all he said.

We were suddenly in Sasha's bed and his pants were completely gone. Sasha ripped my underwear down my legs and pushed my skirt up. He placed himself between my legs and I felt his head brush against my opening. I stifled a gasp at the pleasure I experienced.

Sasha looked down at me with a weird look on his face.

"What?" I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"I'm not going to rush this." He left from between my thighs and I frowned.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He didn't answer me, but instead returned to where my legs joined, only it wasn't his lower half this time. Sasha's tongue jutted out and thrashed against my core. I grabbed the sheets and threw my head back.

He held my legs apart when they buckled and tried to close on his head. I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach and moaned his name. Sasha laughed against my clit and sent me over the edge. He continued to lick completely up and down my slit as I rode the waves of pleasure. When I was done my chest was heaving so rapidly it was hard to look down my body and see Sasha's blonde hair.

He left the bed for a moment and came back with a small square package. I slid my skirt over my hips and down off my legs. As I tossed it to the side Sasha kneeled on the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Because once we do this, there's no going back."

I nodded and propped myself up on my elbows. "Sasha, I need you."

"That's answer enough for me." He tore the package and rolled the condom down over his hard shaft. I watched, wanting to grab him.

Sasha positioned him self between my legs again and sat there for a moment. His fingers caressed my cheek as I looked up at him.

"I think I'm in love with you." Sasha whispered.

My heart jolted and I felt heat seep into my cheeks. "I love you too."

Sasha slid the top of his penis into me and I bit my lower lips. You'd think that after dislocating my shoulder multiple times, continuously falling off the apparatuses and breaking my back, I would have learned how to master pain.

Sasha slid his hand to the back of my neck and held me close to him. He pressed a little further in and I gasped.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly. Sasha didn't look convinced.

"If the pain is too much…"

"Sasha, if you pull out now, I swear to god I will kill you."

Sasha chuckled and pushed him self in all the way. We didn't move for an instant, allowing myself to become acclimated to him. Once I felt the pain dull I bucked my hips against him.

"Alright, love." Sasha murmured.

He pulled out almost completely and then slowly entered me again. The feeling was amazing. Sparks flew behind my eyes and I knew that this was right. Sasha moved in and out of me slowly, being careful not to hurt me. It was sweet at first but as the tension grew my need for friction and speed grew as well.

"Sasha," I whispered into his neck.

"Yes, love?" he grunted.

"Faster."

Sasha stopped for a moment and stared down at me. He kissed me on my forehead than claimed my lips again. His hips sped up and I felt him moving faster inside of me. I groaned into Sasha's mouth and felt him move even faster. The uncomfortable feeling was completely masked by pleasure.

I grabbed his hair and pulled him hard against me. Sasha rolled to the side and I was now on top. Our movement ceased as I looked down at him, unsure of what to do. Sasha saw my uncertainty and placed his hands on the sides on my hips. He helped move them up and down and soon I didn't need his guidance. I was moving by myself and setting my own speed. It was empowering.

Sasha's hands grazed over my ribs and gently slid around my breasts. He messaged them as I moved on him. I sensed myself growing closer to the edge and felt, if possible, Sasha grow harder inside of me.

Sasha's fingers slipped between us and he messaged my bubble, sending me flying into pure pleasure. He flipped us once more and continued to pound into me as he experienced his own nirvana. Sasha collapsed onto the bed next to me and I felt his arm go around my waist.

"It's true." He whispered into my hair, which was spread over the entire pillow.

"What is?" I turned to him.

"I love you, Payson Keeler." Sasha smiled.

I leaned forward and kissed his lips. "I love you too." I hummed against him.

Sasha pulled me closer to him. "How could I have not known this before?" he lazily traced circles on my hip.

My fingers nails raked through his hair, pulling a sigh out of his lips. "People rarely see what is right in front of them." I stated.

"Do you know what I see right in front of me?"

"Please tell." I smiled.

Sasha stroked a peace of hair out of my eyes. "I see a strong, sexy young woman who's going to dominate at Worlds and then take home the gold in 2012."

I laughed. Sasha kissed me.

"So, what now?" I wondered.

"What do you mean?" he arched an eye brow at me.

"What will happen to us?" I frowned.

"What do you want to happen?"

"Stop avoiding the question, Sasha." I said.

Sasha sighed and sat up in bed. "We can't be public with each other, you have Worlds to worry about and I need to think about the gym."

"So we just go about our business, pretending that this never happened?"

"That's not what I said, Payson." Sasha took my hand. "All I'm saying is that you don't need me distracting you right now. This is the most critical point in your career. Focus on winning; that's all you need." Sasha said.

"I need you." I pleaded.

Sasha stood and pulled on a pair of sweats. "Payson, I'm not going to be the reason you throwing away your talent." He turned back to me and smiled. "Focus on Worlds, go to the Olympics, win the gold and then we can be together."

I sighed. "Will you still be my coach?"

Sasha sat on the bed. "No one else knows how to handle you." he ran the back of his hands down my cheeks.

"After the Olympics?" I asked.

Sasha nodded. He leaned forward and kissed me. It was only a year.


	4. Chapter 4

_August, 2012_

I landed the triple layout perfectly with a smile on my face. The crowd cheered and rose from the stands. Applause erupted from the arena around me. I couldn't help but let the laugh that was brewing in my throat out. I rushed off the floor and was immediately enveloped in a hug by my teammates. "Payson Keeler has won the Olympic gold in the All-Around." the speakers blared. Tears fell from my eyes as the cheering continued.

I kept waiting to wake up from the dream. To find myself spotting Lauren back at the Rock but it had been a few months since I'd even stepped into that place. Kaylie stood beside me watching as her name was called. She was awarded silver on floor and Lauren received gold on beam. The three Rock girls back together again. My heart tightened at the thought of Emily, but I soon put that thought to the side.

We were awarded our metals and a smile was placed on my face through the entire thing. My life dream was now completed. It was the happiest moment in my life. Something pulled at the back of my memory and my smile faltered. The happiest moment of my life. Sasha telling me he loved me. Sasha.

I hadn't seen him since the National Committee told me I would be going to the Olympics. We had started practicing in a secluded gym. I hadn't even seen my family. I'd been so busy. Applause erupted again as the winners were presented to the world.

Afterwards I went back to my room. I took the metal off and laid it next to the metal already on my dresser. The two metals were identical. Sasha had given me his metal again to keep as a reminder. Now I had one of my own.

A knock at my door pulled me out of my thoughts. I walked over to the door and pulled it open. A tall blond man stood outside with the sexiest smile I'd ever seen.

"Sasha!" I screamed as I ran into his arms. It felt like he was never going to let go of me; and I never wanted him to.

"My Olympian, how does it feel?" he asked.

"Amazing." I kissed him. Sasha's hands grabbed my hips and I pressed myself against him.

"It's after the Olympics." I whispered.

Sasha pulled away from me for a minute. "So it is. Payson, I have something to tell you." he was frowning.

"What is it?" my heart squeezed.

"I can't say it here." Sasha grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway. He pulled me out into the streets of London and into a small car. We drove in silence as I tapped my hand against my leg.

"Sasha, what's going on?" I wondered.

He said nothing but continued to drive. Soon we pulled up to an eating square across from Tower Bridge and he stopped the car.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

Sasha stepped out of the car and I saw everyone I knew gathered at the wall by the river. When I got out of the car I noticed my mother smiling.

"Congratulations, sweetie." My mother kissed me.

"Thanks, mom." I was still confused about why everyone was there.

I looked around at the familiar faces; Lauren and her father, my parents and Becca, Kaylie and her family, Austin, and Max. They were all smiling uncontrably.

"What are you all doing here?" I wondered.

Sasha pulled me around to face him and I raised my eye brows. "Sasha, what's going on?"

He again said nothing and I became infuriated. That all swept away however when I saw Sasha pull a small black box from his pocket and get down onto one knee. My heart stopped.

"Payson Keeler, you've just fulfilled your life long dream and won a gold metal in the Olympics, will you please do me the honor of accepting a little gold from me and becoming my wife?" Sasha asked.

I stood there, completely speechless. He held out a ring with seven diamonds set into a golden band. I was absolutely stunned.

"Yes." I whispered.

Sasha's smile was radiant. Everyone clapped as he slid the ring onto my finger; even people I didn't know were applauding. Sasha stood and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled myself up to his level and kissed him.

"I was so worried." I said.

"Why's that?" he wondered

"I had fulfilled my life dream, I was afraid I wouldn't find another."

Sasha chuckled. He kissed me again and I heard Kaylie whooping.

"But I have." I smiled. "It's you."

Twelve years later:

Sasha stepped out of his office just in time to see Amanda do her first cartwheel. She landed it perfectly and jumped up to high five her friends. My smile was hard to keep off my face. Sasha slid an arm around my waist and laughed.

"She takes after her mother." He murmured.

"And here I thought she has more of her father's qualities." I kissed his neck.

Amanda ran across the gym and threw her arms around my torso. "Did you see that, mommy? It was perfect." She beamed.

"Yes it was, sweetie. Next thing you know, you'll be training for the Olympics." I smiled.

"Back to work." Sasha nodded.

Amanda sighed. "Dad." she groaned.

He winked at her as she ran back toward the floor. Everything was right. Sasha stood by my side as we watched our daughter do cartwheel after cartwheel; trying to perfect it.

"She has both of us in her." I sighed.

"Our daughter's going to be amazing." Sasha kissed me and went to coach a girl on the bars.

"She already is."

**Just a little tid-bit to let you know what happens to the two of them. I know it's short but I still think it's a good ending. I appreciate all the people who read my story. I hope you love Sasha and Payson as much as I do! Don't just support me. Read other fic! It's how I get most of my ideas. **


End file.
